I Know
by TwiSVU
Summary: The squad room is empty and Olivia is very confused on what just happened.... My First Fiction so be kind! If you like it, i will continue.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fan fiction so if you do review please be kind!

** I Know**

Olivia stared at Elliot with disbelieve, "did he really just say that?" The same words kept repeating in her head, over and over. She was also very thankful that the squad room was empty.

Then darkness slowly came upon her.

"Liv! Liv! "Wake up, you have to wake up, Olivia, please wake up." Elliot's voice sounded like a sweet angel calling her out of the darkness. Olivia heard his voice but she didn't want to open her eyes right away, she was savoring the sweet tenderness of his words.

"Please, Livia ….L..i…v.." Elliot, the strongest man she knew was starting to cry, she couldn't keep him waiting.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, and saw his face. His face was creased with worry, but it was shockingly beautiful. His face always made her heart skip at beat, but she knew he is more than his good looks.

"I love you too, I always have" Olivia spoke in a whisper but she knew he heard.

Elliot started laughing

"Why is he laughing, was this all a cruel joke" Olivia's thoughts showed on her face.

" Liv, don't get mad , I'm laughing because I'm relieved and unbelievable happy you just said that… I was scared that I was the only one that felt that way"

Relieve rushed thru her body, she always wanted to kiss him but she was never able too. She always made excuses for her not to, the typical, he is married and it would ruin their partnership. AT one point she was going to go tell him the feelings she felt, the speech all ready to say. She was back from Oregon and she walked in the precinct to see a blond working at her desk. Few words were exchanged between the two and Olivia automatically did not like her. When she saw Elliot interact with Dani , she knew that there was something going on between them and her heart ripped into millions of pieces.

But that was all in the past, Dani , she left Special Victims because she couldn't handle it. Olivia still did not want to step forward and say anything, for the fear of being a rebound.

Then the worst day of her life came, Kathy had asked Elliot to come home because she was pregnant. When Elliot told her the news she felt like the world crumbled under her feet, and her heart stopped beating. Olivia knew at that point she couldn't say a damn thing, so she kept quite.

The day of Eli's birth was a day Olivia would never forget, the wreck, the birth, and the hug. She did not want the hug to end , but she knew it had to, even though she had forgotten that they were in the hospital for that quick moment.

" Umm, Liv, what are you thinking about? " Olivia could tell the nervousness in his voice, and that's when she noticed she was still on the floor. She started to sit up and Elliot's arms were still wrapped around her waist, the heat was comforting, even though it made her shiver.

"Are you cold, let me get a blanket from the cribs." He started to get up , but Olivia protested.

"Please don't leave, I don't want this moment to end" Olivia stared into his deep blue eyes and this moment was there's and no one could take it away.

Elliot then placed his hand softly on her head, his hand then traveled to the nape of her neck. Elliot's face slowly reached to Olivia's and gently kissed her lips. His lips were rough but they felt good to Olivia. The kiss grew more intense.

They did not want to stop but they both released for air.

"Wow, I never knew it was possible to feel sparks…. It felt great" Elliot chuckled and then planted a small kiss on her head.

"El, umm, I know this is probably a stupid question, but when?"

"I hate my answer cause it not romantic at all, do you still want to know, Liv?" Elliot's face began to crease with worry again.

"Tell me!" Olivia started to get giddy, she never got giddy , it scared her a little.

Elliot let out a sigh "Do you remember when, ummm , Gitano , h…hurt you?" Elliot tensed up at the name. Olivia started rubbing his hand softly; Elliot couldn't believe she was comforting him.

"The first thing that popped in my head was to save you, and then I saw that little boy… I knew I had to go after him but…I could not just leave you there…I knew the reason why was because I loved you….and that scared me, and I tried to push you away. " the last part he said in the lowest whisper.

Olivia sat there for a minute, she obsorbed every word that he said. "El, when I realized I loved you was right after you, in the warehouse, when he… I was…" Tears started streaming down Olivia's face and Elliot pulled her closer to his chest to comfort her.

" I thought this day would never come, and now that it has I am scared that if Kathy asks you to come home again … that I might be alone again" Her voice trembled even more .

"Why would I leave my whole life? Liv, I will never leave you, I love you too much to." Elliot's eyes got really dark and he continued speaking "The times you left me were dark… dark moments in my life"

Olivia's eye immediately hit the floor, ashamed that she caused him that much hurt

" I was pushing you away too after G…Git…. That day, but you got to understand that with Oregon … I had no choice, they practically pulled my arms behind my back to go." " I didn't do it to hurt you"

Elliot then cupped his hands on Olivia's face and stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. " I know, and all the things I put you through I am sorry" Tears then started streaming from his face , working past his clenched jaw. Olivia reached up to wipe his tear away. Her hands still lingering on his face . Now holding each other by their face the stare got deeper like they were looking into each other's souls.

Olivia finally broke the silence "I know"


	2. I have been alone my whole life

**I have been alone my whole life**

Fin had forgotten his cell phone on his desk and decided to go back and get it just in case the captain called. When he walked into the squad room he noticed two figures sitting on the floor. His police instincts made him immediately grab his gun that was sitting at his hip.

With his gun drawn he slowly approached the figures in the dimly lit room." This is NYPD, you got two seconds to explain why your asses are doin' in my squad room!"

"Your squad room, who in the hell died and made you chief of police?" Elliot was laughing so hard, that he had to gasp for breath

" Elliot? Man you scared the shit out of me , why are you still ... wait who is that with you?"

Olivia realizing they were caught slowly started getting off the floor. She was also saying a silent prayer , thanking God it was Fin and not Munch or Cragen.

Fin's eye got huge for a split second, and then he immediately regained his composure. " Bout freakin' time you two got together… So how long?"

Elliot looked at his watch, then looked at Olivia and winked. "I say roughly two hours."

" OH! Am I interrupting? Crap man I will just get my phone and leave." Fin in a quick speed grabbed his phone and started to leave the squad room, but stopped, and walked over to face Olivia.

"Elliot you better not break my sister's heart, or I will have to kill you." Olivia immediately pulled Fin into a hug. She was grateful to have such a great friend like Fin. He was there for her in the worst moment of her life, and that's what gave them such a strong bond.

"Don't worry Fin, I love her to much to ever hurt her."

*************************************************************************************

"Oh lord El it's freezing out here!" Elliot had put a blindfold over Olivia's eyes and she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Liv, don't worry I will keep you warm" Olivia tried to playfully shove him but he moved out the way before contact. " HAHA! Livvy don't worry we are almost there." She could just picture his half smirk he always does when he had something up his sleeve.

They walked some more for a couple minutes and his hands stopped her from walking "We are here" He lifted the blindfold off her eyes, for a minute her vision was fuzzy. A huge smile then appeared on her face.

"Elliot Stabler you are full of surprises aren't you! I never had a carriage ride before." Her eyes were wide from amazement.

He reached his hand out, Olivia delicately placed her hand into his and he helped into the carriage. Once they were comfortable, Elliot pulled a red blanket out from under the seats and placed it over both their laps. As of like God was looking down smiling, a light snow fall started flowing down.

"Wow, every time we have been in Central Park, it wasn't in the most romantic terms. It seems like the snow just washes that away." Elliot then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a small kiss on top of her head. She then rested her head on his shoulder. Olivia then closed her eyes to soak in the moment.

"Sir, we are here." The stage coach said softly not wanting to ruin the moment.

They had walked a couple feet when Olivia noticed the glow of what must had been hundreds of candles. She was trying to think of something to say but she could not find the words. When they had got closer she saw his five children and she slightly gasped. Elliot squeezed her hand gently " Do you notice what spot we are at?" Olivia's eyes dropped to the ground to see a tiled circler mosaic with the word "imagine" in the middle of it.

"We are at strawberry fields." Her smile spread from ear to ear.

" El, what is going on?" She looked into his sparkling blue eyes; she noticed his smirk even though he shrugged as if he had no idea. Olivia noticed that all of his children had two roses in their hands except Maureen had four.

Maureen with a huge grin on her face skipped over to her father "Here you go Daddy" then she handed him two roses. Olivia was now just as confused as ever. Elliot kissed her on the check and coiled his arm around her waist.

Then Maureen stepped forward again and handed Olivia the remaining two roses with tears in her eyes." Olivia , I imagine you and my Dad growing old together . I imagine you helping me pick out my wedding dress." Wiping her stray tears away she got back into the line of children and Kathleen stepped forward.

" I imagine you holding my hand when I have an episode. I imagine you holding my hand when I cry myself to sleep" before walking away, Kathleen handed Olivia the two roses she was holding. Olivia looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes; he gave her a warm smile and nodded his head towards his twins.

Lizzie was the first to speak "Livia , I imagine you helping me get ready for prom." When she was handing Olivia her roses, Lizzie quickly gave her a hug. Olivia's tears started flowing uncontrollably.

Once Lizzie broke away, Dickie spoke up," I imagine you cheering me on at football games" and he shyly gave her the roses he had.

Then Maureen stepped forward again this time holding Eli, " Ok Eli , it's your turn."

With the biggest smile a two year old could have, he spoke "Wivvy I wuv you!" and he slid down from Maureen's hip and ran to Olivia with the two roses in his hand.

Olivia then picked up Eli and kissed him on the cheek, " I love too" , then Maureen came up to relieve Olivia from Eli.

"Oh Eli I think you have something else, can you give it to me buddy" Elliot knelt down in front of Eli and secretly exchange something. Elliot walked back to Olivia, and handed her the last two roses. When she was looking at the roses, she didn't realize that Eliot had gotten down on one knee.

" Olivia Serena Benson, I imagine you as my wife, holding you in my arms every night. Olivia Serena Benson , I imagine you doing everything my children just said. Olivia will you marry me?" Elliot then opened a little black box , reveling a white gold aquamarine diamond engagement ring.

Olivia dropped to her knees to be face to face to Elliot, tears streaming down her face. "I have been alone my whole life, but now I have you. Yes Elliot, million times yes!" Elliot crashed his lips against Olivia's into a deep kiss.

After awhile the kid's got a little uncomfortable and Maureen decided to clear her throat. Elliot broke from the kiss first, "May I put this ring on your finger?" Elliot said chuckling as he slid the ring on her finger

"So when are we going to tell everyone in squad?" Olivia was nervous about telling Cragen because he was like a father to her.

"You think I did this all by myself? I wish I was that good, but they already know."

Olivia stared at him with disbelieve. "You are telling me that you told Cragen that we have been in a relationship for three months and he was cool with that?"

" Yep, he said what Fin said when he saw us that night. He also said that there was one condition to him being cool about it… That he help pay for the wedding because that's the job for the father of the bride."

AN: Thank you Carrina R! without u I would never posted my story! If you want to see the ring check out this link ./2008/08/18k_white_gold_aquamarine_diamond_engagement_ This was so much fun to write , I am a hopeless romantic!


	3. I will never understand

**You know things About Him I will never understand**

Olivia stood in front of Cragen's door, too nervous to even touch the door knob. A husky voice at that moment whispered in her ear. "It's ok Livvy, jump in with both feet." With a heavy sigh she opened the door.

" Umm, you wanted to see me captain?" She felt like a little kid being sent to the principal's office. Twisting her hands in nervousness and her eyes on the ground, he finally spoke.

" Olivia Benson do mind telling me when the hell you were going to say something? I mean geez… I always thought I was like a father to you!" Olivia's eyes shoot up to look at Cragen's smiling face. Her mouth immediately fell open. "Wait, you thought I was going to be angry at you Olivia?" Tears were threatening to escape from her eyes and that was all the answer he needed. He got out from behind his desk and hugged Olivia.

"Olivia, you and Elliot are the closest thing I ever had to children, I have been waiting patiently for a long time for you two to get together. I could never be angry with you, yes at times it may seem like I am, but it's out of love because I expect great things from you and Elliot."

"But… what about IAB … I… love Elliot and this job way too much" Her tears were soaking his shirt and he did not care.

"I already talked to them, and well they said it would be the worst mistake they could make, if they split up New York's best detectives." He slightly chuckled when remembering on the actual conversation. "_You must be dumber than I thought because if you split them up I'm going to split your lip in two ,stupid bastard!"_

"_Wow_, I can't imagine the rat squad actually saying that." Cragen then chuckled to himself again.

Cragen then walked over to his desk and pulled something out of it. "I think this should cover the something old, something borrowed and the something blue." "It was …umm… my wives'." He then handed her a blue handkerchief, with the initials MC. She looked up at Cragen with a bewildered look and noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Oh thank you Don!" They were hugging again when they heard a small rap on the door.

"Umm, now Cragen I thought we discussed that we you were not going to get frisky with my fiancé." Elliot slowly closed the door behind him. Olivia quickly wiped her tear away and started giggling.

"Elliot, I need to go do something real fast… I will meet you at the restaurant later ok… Thank you again Don, Bye" Olivia left the squad room, once she was in a cab, she started chewing on her nail.

********************************************************************************

"Hello Olivia" Kathy was in the doorway of where Elliot use to live.

"Can we talk?" Olivia stomach lurched forward, she was more nervous then what she was in Cragen's office. She was fighting the urge to bit her nail again.

"Um, yeah let's go for a walk." Kathy grabbed her coat and shut the door behind her. For a few minutes they walked in silence until Olivia let out a sigh and spoke.

"Kathy, I came to talk to you about Elliot and I. It's just something that needs to be done." "You have to understand that in our eleven year partnership, we never did anything when you and Elliot were married" Olivia looked over to see Kathy's reaction and was surprised that she was still calm.

" To be honest with you , Olivia, I always thought you to were having an affair. I know he would never do that, and I know you wouldn't either. Maybe subconsciously I knew he loved you. Heck I think I realized it before he did." Olivia was biting her bottom lip as Kathy continued to speak. "Listen, I am glad he is with you. I am happy you are i going to be a step mom to my children and not some women I have no clue who is and what her back story is." "Like I said before , you know things about him I will never understand."

***************************************************************************************

Olivia walked up the steps of her apartment building with incredible ease. Today was so fulfilling, all the worries that were weighing heavy on her heart was released. Then thinking about the dinner she was going to have with Elliot made her giddy. "_Damn , what is it about this man that makes me giddy like a high school girl?"_

Olivia walked towards her door and her heart dropped. The door to her apartment was slightly opened , she grabbed her gun that sitting at her waist and carefully opened the door. As she walked into her apartment the aroma of garlic and rosemary filled her lungs. She quickened her pace to her kitchen and noticed Elliot on his knees staring into the oven. With a sigh she put her gun away and tapped him on the shoulder. Elliot jumped right onto his feet and yelled " HEY!" Olivia started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe; she slid to the kitchen floor and was trying to gasp for air.

"Dang it Olivia, don't you know not to sneak up on a man while he is cooking, GEEZ I was in the zone." Elliot immediately regained his tough guy stature.

" Well Stabler, don't you know not to leave a women's door open in this city! I had my gun pulled out and everything." Olivia then got off the floor and walked over towards him "So I guess we are not going out tonight?"

" Nope, I have been slaving over a hot stove for you!" Elliot then pulled Olivia closer to him.

" Aww, my little Bobby Flay" Olivia kissed him on the cheek.

"Who?" This made Olivia laugh some more.

She then started to stare into his blue eyes and she swore her heart stopped beating for the millionth time when she looked at him. Olivia immediately cupped his face with her hands and kissed him intensely.

" Wow what was that for, Liv ." Elliot had a broad smile on his face, while he brushed her hair from her eyes.

" Because I love you" Olivia then pulled Elliot in for another kiss.

**AN: Whew this one was difficult ! sorry if it's too short, but hey tell me what u think...... THIS IS PURE FLUFF. I think my next story wont be so fluffy ;)It might take me awhile to get ch.4 out because i am going to go to my bro's house and help my sis-in-law get ready for my nephew's arrival! Also I have noticed in my previous chapter that my lovely astricks did not show up.**

** I AM SORRY IF IT GOT CONFUSSING FOR A BIT THAT it jumped from one thing to another... I might just go back and fix that IDK  
**


	4. I need a Quick Diversion

**I need a Quick Diversion**

Olivia stared at herself in the mirror. She had been to seven dress shops and nothing seemed to say "this is the dress I'm going to wear when I marry the most perfect man in the world." With a heavy sigh she sat down on the couch that was in the dressing room and put her head in her hands. The day had been long and she was getting tired. So she had decided that the dress she was wearing was going to be the last dress she tried on that day. As she was unzipping the dress she heard a knock on the door.

"Olivia, its Casey, me and Alex we were talking to the store owner telling her about your personality and story about you and Elliot. Well she got all excited and ran to the back of the store and picked out something for you to try on."

"Casey, I'm tired, my feet hurt and I just want to go home"

"Olivia, please just humor me and try on the dress" Olivia opened the dressing room door and snatched the black garment bag out of Casey's hand.

"Olivia have we told you today that you look very pretty, like a glowing bride-to-be." Alex said with a laugh. When they heard Olivia mumble a few choice words, they both started laughing uncontrollably.

Because of their laughter they did not hear Olivia gasp when she unzipped the garment bag. Tears immediately flowed from her eyes as she touched the delicate lace. She carefully put on the gown and a rush of more tears flowed. The dress had a collar that stopped mid neck but it wasn't constricting because it was made out of lace. The gown flowed gracefully over her curves; she turned around and saw that the lace revealed most of the skin down to the middle of her back. The simple body gathered at the back into a sweet lace bustle and her arms were bare. She was thrilled in the fact that it was off white because it made it seem like she stepped out of a classic novel. Her mind then immediately imagined the wedding day, her walking down the aisle in a dream like state.

"Olivia the anticipation is killing us out here!" Casey yelling at Olivia snapping her out of the daydream. She had the urge to say a snappy one liner but she was in such euphoria she said nothing as she opened the door of the dressing room. Both Casey and Alex's mouth fell open, and then the tears escaped from their eyes.

"I think this is the ..." Before she could finish her sentence, the cell phone that was in her purse went off. She grabbed it and noticed it was Elliot, the first time he called her all day. She flipped open her phone to answer. "Hi El."

"Hey Liv, I was thinking I could come pick you up and we go out to dinner." Olivia felt that was another sign that the dress was the "one" because she felt a sudden wave of panic.

"NO!... Um I mean me and the girls were going to go meet Melinda at S'nice for dinner. I forgot, sorry."

"Oh Ok, see you tomorrow then. I love you Olivia."

"I Love you too Elliot." With a sigh of relief she closed her phone. She then felt two sets of eyes on her.

"So you are buying us dinner?" Alex said as she was putting her jacket on.

"This is the dress and Elliot said he was coming here, so I needed a quick diversion. Hey but we are still going out to dinner, so call Melinda. We can discuss the bridesmaid's dresses."

"We can also discuss who the Maid of Honor is gonna be." Casey at that point started to point to herself causing Olivia to roll her eyes.

"I think I might have two Maid of Honors… Alex and Melinda. HAHA" Casey's eyes dropped to the floor and Olivia did immediate damage control "Casey the Maid of Honors is going to be you and Alex. Melinda is going to be the Matron of Honor." Casey and Alex started jumping up and down.

"Ok, while you two act like high school girls, I am going to get change out of this perfect dress and pay for it."

Alex then dialed a number on her cell phone and started whispering into it. "Ok its time."

" Ok thanks." Munch had a huge smile on his face as he closed his phone. "Let's roll. We don't have long."

************************************************************************************

Olivia walked up to the counter and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket.

"It's been paid for." The store owner had a huge smile on her face. Olivia's face on the other hand had the look of pure confusion.

"What do you mean it has been paid for?"

"Let's just say you have an angel looking after you. Have a nice day"

"Umm thank you…and you have a nice day too."

"Hey can we stop by my apartment before we go meet Melinda."

" Sure we can get dolled up and make it a girl's night!" Casey started go off on all the plans they could do that night and did not hear Olivia mumble a couple profanities under her breath.

***************************************************************************

As Olivia, Alex, and Casey were walking down 45 8th Avenue, Olivia kept asking them who bought the dress.

"Olivia you are such a cop, I can honestly say it was not me or Casey. Now can you please stop the interrogation, were here.

"It seems closed for a party, let's go somewhere else." Olivia was not in the mood to crash some ones party. She started to walk away but Casey grabbed her wrist and started dragging her into the restaurant. At that moment her jaw dropped. Everyone important in her life was standing there with giant smiles on their faces.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled in unison and Olivia brought her hand to her mouth. Elliot then pushed his way through the crowd and wrapped his arm around her waist. As he kissed the top of her head he spoke in a low sweet voice." Welcome to our engagement party"

Olivia's eyes scanned the restaurant. It was covered in white and gold balloons, gold table cloths were draped over each table with three candles place on them. That's not what she cared about, what she loved the most was that her "family" was there. Cragen, Munch, Fin, Melinda, and Hueng were joined by Casey and Alex as they were all standing there with huge smile painted on their faces.

As the evening digressed Olivia started wondering about the dress._" Was it Elliot who bought the dress, oh my god, does that mean he saw it?"_ At that moment Olivia punched Elliot in the chest.

"Hey what was that for?" Elliot chuckled but rubbed the spot where she punched, confused.

"You bought and saw the dress, didn't you? I wanted it to be a surprise till the wedding day!"

At that point Munch stepped in. "Nope Liv, he wasn't the one who bought the dress….. It was Fin and I."

"See Olivia, we didn't lie!" Alex laughed as her and Casey high fived each other.

"Why would you too do that…. You didn't have to do that." Her mouth was still hanging open and she was trying to soak in everything that was happening to her.

"Hey we wanted to take care of our little sis'." Fin then walked over to Olivia and gave her a hug.

"Hey, it's bad enough that I am seeing the love of my live about to marry a pure ass, but now I have to see her hugging another man!" With mocking pain, Munch put his hand over his heart and pretended to cry.

"Oh John, I'm sorry… come here you big softy." Munch then walked over and gave Olivia a hug. She then started to hear that he was then actually crying. "What's wrong John?"

He then removed his glasses to wipe away his tears. "I'm so happy to see you happy. This has been the happiest I have ever seen you. I know that Elliot is the happiest he has ever been… Sorry, I don't mean to be a party pooper. I guess this gives me hope for true love.

**AN: This one took awhile because of Family reason, lack of inspiration yada yada yada...... I hopes you like it, If you want to see the dress just tell me ! Oh and Carrina I FOUND SOME MORE MISSING COOKIES! oh and can u trim ur bushes in front of your room, its very hard to see you! HAHA..**


	5. Always and Forever

**Always and Forever**

Elliot was adjusting his tie in the mirror when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in, unless you are Olivia, Then I'm sorry dear you're going to have to wait." Cragen had opened the door and started laughing "It's nice that you call me dear but as I said you're not my type." Elliot started laughing but it was interrupted by a frustrated grunt. He couldn't believe all the years he had wore a tie he could not for the life of him tie this dang black bow tie.

"Wow Stabler let me help you with that." Cragen was adjusting Elliot's tie and he started to tear up.

"What wrong captain?"

"You know I thought this day would never come… I never had children… and I care about you and Liv so much it just…" Cragen started to tear up again, knowing that his Captain did not like showing his emotions Elliot placed his hand on his shoulder. For awhile they just stood there in silence, Elliot felt the urge to say something to help Cragen out.

"Hey , thanks for wearing your dress uniform." Cragen looked down and shrugged.

"Olivia asked me to."

*********************************************************************

Olivia was placing the handkerchief that was lent to her in a small little bag that she was going to have Melinda bring to the reception, when a soft knock on the door was heard." If you are Elliot, I said no you cannot see me, if you're anybody else come on in." The three bride's maids came in the room, all of which looked beautiful in there chocolate brown dress's with an aqua blue sash. Immediately Melinda, Casey and Alex started to cry.

"Oh geez Olivia why, just why!" Casey was quickly trying to wipe away her tears so she would not mess up her makeup.

" What! I really don't see why you all are crying?

"Olivia, seriously? You look beyond words beautiful." Melinda as well was trying to fix her makeup, while handing a tissue to Alex. Olivia then turned to look at herself in the mirror. She stared at the person looking back at her. She decided to have her hair down like she normally wore it. She touched the gorgeous diamond earrings Alex gave her, Olivia tried to refuse but Alex said it was Olivia's "something new." Olivia had gone with neutral eye makeup and a pale pink lip; she wanted to stay with a simple elegance because she didn't want crazy makeup to overshadow the dress.

"Umm can one of you help me put on my veil." Melinda step forward with a huge smile and grabbed the lace veil.

"Do you want it to cover your face and then behind your head."

"Yes, I want El to pull back my veil; I always had dreams of him doing that. Cheesy as it may sound but my dreams are becoming reality."

***********************************************************************

There was a slight murmur in the church. Everyone was extremely excited for the wedding. It was a sea of dress uniforms and dresses. In the whole room there was no frown or ill wishes, just smiles and anxious NYPD's finest to see Olivia in her gown.

Elliot was standing in front of the entire smiling crowd, but all he could do was stare at the door to where Olivia would be stepping through to stand next to him. "Relax man, and smile, it's your wedding day." Fin's words sunk in and Elliot immediately relaxed and smiled._"Why am I worrying that she won't be here, I love her and she loves me." _ As if it was on sync with his thoughts the music cued. The piano player started to play "River flow's In You" by Yiruma and the whole church stood up and turned to look at the doors open. When Elliot first saw his bride, he slightly gasped , even though he could not see her face he could see that she was practically glowing and felt the tears well up in his eyes.

Olivia had her arm looped around Cragen's arm as they slowly started to walk down the aisle, Then Cragen leaned over and whispered to Olivia. "You look very Beautiful Liv, I just want you to know I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you… You know I love you very much Don… You're like a father I never had."

During the whole walk Olivia never took her eyes off Elliot. This was exactly how she dreamed it would be; the whole feeling was surreal. Once they reached to the front of the church the Priest spoke up. "Who gives away this woman to be with this man?"

Cragen cleared his throat so he could speak "I do." He then took Olivia's hand and placed it in Elliot's hand. Elliot lifted her veil, revealing Olivia smiling face. He couldn't help but lean forward and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you" he softly brushed his hand on her check.

"Hey not yet Elliot." Munch said laughing which caused the whole church to laugh. Olivia was even laughing because Elliot's face got extremely red. Olivia turned and handed Casey her bouquet of pink lilies and orchids. She loved how Elliot's daughters looked in the bride's maid's dresses, and she couldn't help but smile and wave at them. Elliot also was thrilled to have his son, Fin, and Munch as his best men. He felt like he couldn't just pick one. When Olivia returned her attention back to Elliot is when the priest spoke up again.

"From my discussion with Oliva and Elliot's friends and family, this wedding was eleven years in the works. It just took ten of those years to realize it. God had brought this two together for a reason, many reasons. For eleven years there partnership has helped so many people, putting the well being of others before their own. God also brought Olivia Serena Benson and Elliot James Stabler together to be with each other, through the ups and downs of their life. Olivia and Elliot have written their own vows. Olivia would you like to start."

"Elliot, For ten years we have fought and cried many times. Those moments seem very small now. My whole life I have been alone, but now I have a family. You are my family." With tears in her eyes she continued. " Elliot, I love you with my whole heart and every minute I am with you I fall more in love."

Elliot wiped away his tears and cleared his throat. Olivia noticed he was trembling so she gave his hand a quick squeeze." Olivia, I know what I'm about to say is from a song but when I heard it, I started to cry because it describes my feeling for you." " _I can't escape I love you till the end. I just want to tell you nothing you don't want to hear. All I want is for you to say, why don't you just take me, Where I've never been before. I know you want to hear me, Catch my breath. I love you till the end. I just want to be there, when were caught in the rain. I just want to see you laugh not cry. I just want to feel you when the night puts on its cloak. I'm lost for words don't tell me, all I can say. I love you till the end_." Olivia, Elliot and everyone in the church was crying when he finished. Even the priest had to secretly wipe his eyes.

" And now Elliot and Olivia will exchange rings." Elliot slipped the wedding band on Olivia's delicate finger, and Olivia slipped his band on his finger. Knowing what was engraved on the inside of his ring Olivia quickly leaned in and whispered in his ear "always and forever."

" It is my great privilege to announce Mr. and Mrs.' Elliot Stabler. You may now kiss your bride."

Elliot placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into a deep kiss. Olivia then flung her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Everyone was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, so Munch took it upon himself to say something "Hey we are in church." Laughing Olivia broke from the kiss and Elliot placed his forehead against hers. In a whisper Elliot repeated what Olivia told him earlier "Always and forever."

***************************************************************  
When they stepped in the reception hall was like they walked into a fairy tale. The smell of orchids and Lilies filled the air and hundreds of candles illuminated the room. White silk was draped from the walls to give the illusion that they were not even in a concrete building. A band and a string quartet was set up in the corner, at the moment the string quartet was playing "Clair de Lune" accompanied by the band's piano player. Olivia immediately gasped, she couldn't believe how hard Cragen and Casey worked on making her dreams true. Cragen told her she didn't have to worry about a thing. Elliot had his arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her forehead." Everything you wished for Liv?"

"Everything and more." She pulled out the handkerchief and thanked God for water proof mascara.

" Elliot and Olivia Stabler are you ready for your first dance?" Cragen asked over a microphone. They both nodded and walked over to the dance floor. "Liv, do you know what song we are dancing to? I have no clue."

Olivia smiled and said "I know because I picked it out, and this one expresses how I feel."

The band started playing "At last" by Etta James and Elliot's face lit up. He pulled Olivia in tighter and they started to sway with the music. Olivia placed her head on his shoulder and started to sing along with the music. _"I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to rest my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known. Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile. Oh, and then the spell was cast and here we are in heaven. For you are mine. At last."_

**A/N: Ok this Took FOREVER... I wanted it to be perfect... I am a hopeless romantic what can i say! **


	6. Im Just Glad She is Mine

"Olivia, baby wake up." Elliot gently touched Olivia's shoulder and in an instant Elliot was on the 's reflexes were still not use to having someone laying next to her at night, let alone waking her up in the middle of the night.

" Oh shit! Elliot are you ok?" Elliot was laughing as he pulled himself off the ground and leaned on the bed to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Never better, but its Esme that's not to happy. You told me next time she wakes up to wake you . I think she is hungry, I'll go prepare her bottle and you can feed her. Do you need anything?" Elliot loved taking care of his two favorite girls. It had been three months since Esme Elizabeth had been born and they both loved every minute of it. Elliot wouldn't admit it to Olivia but this was the most he had done with all his children. Bottles, diapers, giving them baths was all Kathy, she just never let him help. Olivia was different; she just adored watching Elliot take care of Esme.

******************************

"_Elliot what are you doing?" Olivia walked into Esme's nursery to find Elliot going through the closet looking for looked like he was getting frustrated and all Olivia wanted to do was was the only man that could make her giggle._

" _AHH! Olivia get out ! It's a surprise… now go!" Olivia laughed as she left and shut the door. She walked over to her laptop and began to watch re-runs of some shows on Hulu._

_Deep into the show, Olivia didn't even hear the nusery door open and close but noticed Elliots tall, muscular stator walk forward with Esme in his arms. The two month old was wearing a pink tutu with a brown onsie . In her dark brown curly hair laid a light pink bow. Olivia's eyes weald up with tears as she got up to get a closer look .She kissed Elliot on the cheek , then began to stroke Esme's hair. Olivia just loved to look into her daughter's beautiful crystal blue eyes._

"_So what do you think?"_

"_All my dreams came true."_

******************************

"Umm, yeah… Can I have some of that left over pizza please?"

" Yeah, sure thing ." He kissed her forehead then kissed Esme's. This was the first time in his whole life that he was happy to be up at three in the morning.

When he walked back into the room Olivia was asleep with the baby laying on her chest .Elliot was smiling ear to ear. He gently picked up Esme and placed the bottle in her mouth. He walked over to the rocker that was in room . As he was rocking his daughter the emotions got the best of him. "You know your mommy and me known each other for a long time. I look at her and its like looking into the sun. She is so beautiful and I can't believe she is mine. Mommy has saved daddy many of times, she even kissed a yucky man to help your dear old dad. It about ripped my heart out… I am so blessed that I got to share the gift of you with her. I hope she knows how much I love her.

" I Know" Olivia speaking surprised him and his head shot up to look at her. As their daughter slowly fell asleep, Elliot and Olivia stared into each others eyes.

**A/N: WOOT Liv needs a baby.... Do yall want me 2 finish. Oh and this is for Carrina :D**


	7. Mommy

"Mommy! Mommy!" Olivia heard her daughter screams and dropped the knife into the kitchen sink .She immediately ran into the play room.

She found her daughter on the floor holding her knee, crying. There was blood surrounding Esme and Olivia immediately dropped to her knees.

"Esme baby what happen, Tell mommy." Olivia was holding back tears, this was the first time her daughter hurt this bad. It brought back extremely rough memories.

"_Mommy, Mommy!" Olivia ran up to Serena with tears streaming down her face._

_She had been riding her bike in the park when she hit a rock causing her to go flying off her bike. She had hit her head on the pavement , along with scraping in her elbow .Not knowing what to do the five year old ran across the street to their apartment in hopes her mother might care._

"_Mommy, I …I fell off my bike. It hurt weal bad. I gots a boo boo." She reached up to her head and felt the warm blood in her hand. Serena was holding onto a glass of scotch like it was the last one on earth, she turned her glassy gaze upon Olivia face covered in tears and blood. _

"_You are getting blood all over the white carpet, you little brat!" With all her might Serena slapped Olivia across her little face. _

_Olivia looked up at her mother, stunned, with more tears flowing down. She turned around and ran into her room locking the door. Within seconds she heard pounding on the door, "You better open up this door or you are going to be sorry you selfish, ungrateful brat."_

_Sitting there broken and crying, Olivia clamped her eyes shut and held onto her dolly for dear life._

"Esme tell mommy what happened." Olivia brought her up to where she was sitting on her lap. She couldn't help but to cry herself.

"I …I was pwayen and I twiped … It hurts mommy." The little girl couldn't stop sniffling and whimpering. "Mommy why you cwying?" Olivia looked down at her beautiful daughter and couldn't help but smile. She looked so much like Elliot, the blue eyes were like little crystal lakes.

"Mommy is crying because mommies don't like seeing their little girls hurt. It makes mommy sad." She felt Elliot's hands on her shoulder and she turned around and meet his eyes with tears. He knew about Olivia's bike accident because when they first became partners he asked about the scare on her forehead. He gently touched her scar and wiped away her tears. Elliot then turned his attention to Esme.

"And Daddy's don't like seeing their little girls hurt either. Let's go get a Band-Aid." Elliot picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have a Hewo Kitty one?"

"Anything for my little girl."

XXXXXXXXEOXXXXXXXXX

"Liv, are you alright? Olivia wiped away her tears; he knew there was more to her tears. Sitting down on the grown he pulled her closer to him.

"Livvie, she is alright, she is taking a nap in our bed. Now what's really wrong?"

"I should have been there when she tripped, I should have ..."

"Olivia stop it. Little kids are gonna fall and scrape themselves up, it's alright. What makes all the difference is if there is a mommy or a daddy to pick them up to kiss the boo boo. Liv you're not your mother." Elliot leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Thanks El" They sat there in silence for several minutes until a little voice called out.

"Mommy!"

"I love hearing that."

"I love it too." As she walked out the door, he playfully smacked her butt.


End file.
